The Cheetah Who Cried Wolf/Transcript
This is the script song story starts at the cafeteria Principal Waller: on-screen Frost and Codylight the Snow Prime-Prince, heroes of the Month. Ryagio Dazzle: Oh. Cheetah They get to be Heroes of the Month. But, not you. Or Chris Dusk for that matter. Cheetah: Yeah, Ryagio. At least your first plan to get revenge on Connor was a back fire at first. Chris Dusk: I know. And the book Crash reading to me is "The Boy Who Cried Wolf". Kairia Blaze: Ugh. If Connor haven't got in our way, the 16 realms would have be Ryagio's to rule. Ryagio Dazzle: That's correct, Kairia. But, I got a plan. Cheetah could make it like something is attacking, and when we help Cheetah and prove to everyone that Cheetah is a hero, everyone will make her Hero of the Month and they will adore us. Smirks evilly to Evil Ryan and Connor Lacey Evil Ryan: So. Lacey. You think you scaned the CNA of the Cons in the Unicron trilogy? Connor Lacey: Yeah, why? Evil Ryan: I was thinking of some names for them. at his notebook I guess some names might be perfect for each alien. Connor Lacey: Like what? Evil Ryan: Like some I come up with. Lanclonus, Star-Blaster, Snow-X, Tidalancy, MegaConnor, GalvaConnor and Conmolishor. You like those? nods his head Connor Lacey: And, the CNA of the Autobots in the Unicron Wars? You got a name for those? Evil Ryan: Well, I think.... the alarm sets off Sci-Ryan: Save the Day alarm! Evil Ryan: Really? Even after I was going to tell Connor the names. But, it can wait. Connor Lacey: All right. Ultimatrix Lacey transforms into Lanclonus Lanclonus: Ready to fly. Transform! transforms into a helicopter Cheetah: past Sci-Ryan Out of my way! Ryagio Dazzle: Ooh, someone is in trouble. But, who? Sci-Ryan: I know. To Capes and Cowls Cafe! they made it to Capes and Cowls Cafe at Capes and Cowls Cafe Steve Trevor: Whoa, Whoa. Hey. Harley Quinn (DCSHG): Give me all your monies and throw in a side of kale chips. Ryagio Dazzle: Don't worry, citizens. Ryagio and Cheetah are here. prepares to punch Harley but he missed her Harley Quinn (DCSHG): Oh! Right in the money maker. I surrender! Ryagio Dazzle: Leave, Thief, and never come back. Sci-Ryan grabs Harley Sci-Ryan: Nobody messes with Connor Lacey, Steve Trevor and gets away with it! purple wig fell off Wonder Woman: Harley? What are you doing? Harley Quinn (DCSHG): It was that mangy cat's idea. She wanted to be Hero of the Month with the two Dazzlings. Ryagio Dazzle: Well. It's her fault. Cheetah Bad kitty! You need to be taught a lesson. Cheetah: Okay. Sci-Ryan: Something tells me that Cheetah and Ryagio have some kind of evil connection or something. Lanclonus: You and me both, Sci-Ryan. back to Connor Lacey in Super Hero High Connor Lacey: So, Evil Ryan, about the names of the CNA of the Autobots in the Unicron Wars? Evil Ryan: Well, I did come up with names like Con Shot, Red Alacey, Connomus Prime, Jet Sapphire, and some characters we could India name for it. Sci-Ryan: Awesome. his hand on Connor and his eyes turn white to a scene from Adventure Time: Stakes Connor Lacey: Ryan? Are you ok? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. But, I am a vampire. Connor Lacey: How did you become one? Ryan F-Freeman: Well, it started with the experiment I was doing with Marceline. Connor Lacey: Wow. Ryan F-Freeman: Then, I saw a bat and I think it was cute. But, it turns out to be a vampire and it bit me on the neck. I felt pain like a hunger. I gain fangs and I am turned to a vampire. That's why I hide in the shadows to not be in the sun. Connor Lacey: Oh my. So. You are not gonna bite me and turn me into a vampire? Ryan F-Freeman: Me? Bite you? No. Connor Lacey: Good. ends and Sci-Ryan's eyes turn to normal Connor Lacey: What's wrong, Sci-Ryan? Sci-Ryan: Nothing. At least, Ryan's transformation to a vampire is not all bad. Connor Lacey: Oh. At least Ryan is ok as Ryagio. nods his head Sci-Ryan: Hey, Connor, since you've scanned the CNA from the Maximals... the alarm sets off Sci-Ryan: Oh Boy. Save the day. Again. Connor Lacey: Where is Ryan? It's like he's disappeared F-Freeman appeared Ryan F-Freeman: Here I am. Ryagio changed back to me. What's happening? Connor Lacey: Save the Day alarm, again. Ultimatrix Lacey transforms into MegaConnor Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa. Let me have a go. Ultimatrix F-Freeman transforms into Ryanus Prime Ryanus Prime: Let's roll. Sci-Ryan: Ryan? What is that alien? MegaConnor: That's Ryanus Prime. transformed into vehicle modes Crash Bandicoot: Look, guys. I think that robot is attacking the city outside! transform into robot mode Ryanus Prime: Ok, Connor. I hope I can change form. Transform! transform to robot mode Sci-Ryan: Ok, Connor. Do your thing. MegaConnor: On it! Ryanus Prime: Stand down, Connor. Is that Cheetah? Cheetah: Never fear. I'll save the Day! clings onto the robot and starts punching it Sci-Ryan: Well, what's going on here? remote control falls and Sci-Ryan catches it Sci-Ryan: A remote control? I wonder. Cheetah: Never press this remote, from which I don't have to control the robot. presses a button and the robot was deactivated Cheetah: Oh come on! MegaConnor: That was easy. back to Connor Lacey Ryanus Prime: Maybe If you listen to Ryagio, you would... reverts back to Ryan F-Freeman Ryan F-Freeman: Learn from us. rest of the team arrived Bertram T. Monkey: Was the Day saved? [Ryan F-Freeman nods his head at Super Hero High Crash Bandicoot: Ok, Ryan. Why did the Vampire King make you one of his kind? Ryan F-Freeman: I think he wanted me so I will be a vampire. Sci-Ryan: Wow. Connor Lacey: All right, Sci-Ryan, about the names of the Maximals that I scanned from their CNA. Sci-Ryan: I got a list. Connor a list of names Connor Lacey: Whoa. Sci-Ryan: You Like Them? Connor Lacey: Yeah. puts his hand on Ryan and his eyes turn white. Flashback to the time Ryan became a vampire Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. Hello, little bat. You like me? bat transforms into the Vampire King and he bites Ryan in the neck Ryan F-Freeman: Ow! Vampire King flees and Marciline finds him Marciline: Ryan? Are you ok? Ryan F-Freeman: I guess so. Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: [groans I feel funny. eyes turn from brown to red and he felt dizzy Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. My head. Marciline: You alright? Ryan F-Freeman: I think so. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Connor Lacey